yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Miazaki Chihana
'First Name' Miazaki 'Last Name' Chihana 'IMVU Name' NPC played by IzzyDaPada 'Nicknames' The Crimson blade Age 54 Gender Male 'Height' 6"2 'Weight' 160 'Blood type' AB+ 'Behaviour/Personality' As a young man, Miazaki was an outgoing lad, enthusiastic when it came to his school-work, training, and work all together. Cheerful, care-free and generous to those around him, when Miazaki got older he gained confidence in his abilities through training with his father. The day he entered the KPD-Academy Miazaki grew into a man, a silent type of man but a man with dreams and opinions. Friendly and willing and wanting to protect the weak and innocent, but when the KPD started to go down a road he believed and knew he couldn’t follow, he grew quiet and became recluse. With his friends absence, and the kidnapping/taking of his wife, Miazaki become cold and hard, but did was he was told by his Shogun. Through the progression of his search, Miazaki was given the ultimate choice, kill his friend for his wife, or continue on and find the hope he could rescue his wife. Walking away, he drew away from the self-closer, and coldness that he had become. When the moment arose for Miazaki, he took back what was his and fled. What the man is like now, after the death of his wife, he vowed to change his life around. To become the kind, generous, enthusiastic young man he used to be. Taking residence in a small farming village in the mountains he took up a job he thought wouldn’t happen. The people of that village, see him as their samurai protector figure, living by an old code that vanished a long time ago when WWII came to the lands of Japan. Honor, duty and protection. Somehow Miazaki was coming back to what he truly wanted to do. 'Clan & Rank' Past *KPD Officer Present *Unknown 'What district do you live in?' Past: District 3 Present: Unknown 'Relationship' Married to Maria Chihana (Deceased) 'Occupation' Past *Poliece Captin Presnet *Samurai in an unknown mountian village 'Innter Energy Type' Chikara no Hadou : The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou; a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree. Tenchi Soul : Tenchi Soul ( Angel ''天使'' Soul '') The ability to have the soul of an Angel within one's body. Opposite to Demon Soul ( Or having an Oni presnet in the human's body with Dark Hadou.) : The person with this ability are not true angels in human bodies, rather their spiritual essence is angelic in origin. They would have supernatural abilities on an angelic level. Some user's powers might be dormant due to suppression by a higher power (''IE: Shinto Deity, God etc etc), and may have to be unlocked. The person could possibly ask for new abilities from their higher authority figure(s) through prayer, that may or may not be answered. Within this process, the person must be at a state of peace with themself, and their past and present (basically lose ends that could cause them to falture on morals.) With Tenchi Soul, to achive an angel for, one must have a "gardian angel", a soul of a loved on, a friend, that is basically a messenger for the higher dieties. It links the person on earth to the heavens through the connection of the "gardian angel." The Higher Deities (Shinto Diety, God.. etc etc any form of religious factor that would exist in the real world) have access to these forms through prayer, or through their connection from their gardian angel. With the existance of these deities the Tenchi Soul user is able to have a higher council of wisdom. For someone to have Tenchi Soul they must first discover their Hadou. Which with Tenchi Soul, one must be Light Hadou or Chikara No Hadou . 'Fighting Stlye' Karate Karate: (空手) is a martial art developed in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It was developed partially from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands called Te (手, literally "hand"; Tii in Okinawan) and from Chinese kenpo. Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands,and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught. For many practitioners, karate is a deeply philosophical practice. Karate-do teaches ethical principles and can have spiritual significance to its adherents Kendo Kendo (剣道 kendō), meaning "Way of The Sword," is a modern Japanese martial art/sport, which descended from traditional swordsmanship (kenjutsu) and uses bamboo swords (Shinai), and protective armor. Kendo is a physically and mentally challenging activity that combines martial arts practices and values with sport-like strenuous physical activity. Kendo is a way to discipline the human character through the application of the principles of the katana. ~ Techniques used in Kendo~ Jujutsu Jujutsu (柔術 jūjutsu) ''is a Japanese martial art and a method of close combat for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon or only a short weapon. The word jujutsu is often spelled as jujitsu, ju-jitsu, jiu-jutsu or jiu-jitsu. "Jū" can be translated to mean "gentle, supple, flexible, pliable, or yielding." "Jutsu" can be translated to mean "art" or "technique" and represents manipulating the opponent's force against himself rather than confronting it with one's own force. Jujutsu developed among the samurai of feudal Japan as a method for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon, or only a short weapon. Because striking against an armored opponent proved ineffective, practitioners learned that the most efficient methods for neutralizing an enemy took the form of pins, joint locks, and throws. These techniques were developed around the principle of using an attacker's energy against him, rather than directly opposing it. 'Combat Abilities' Enhanced Strength *The ability to be stronger than normal humans; even though their capabilities are not classified as 'superhuman'. This is a sub-power of Peak Human State but not completly *Users are capable of lifting double one's own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing only up to 450lbs level, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc without even using her Chi to its full state. Isabel is able to lift 600lbs when enforcing her chi within her body. Enhanced Speed *The ability to be faster than average humans; even though this ability is not classified as 'superhuman'. This is a sub-power of Peak Human State. *Isabel can run up to 90 miles per hour; with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. Additionally, the user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential, making their speed near-superhuman. Enhanced Stamina *The ability to have highly developed musculature that generate less fatigue toxins than the musclelature of most other humans, enabling them to gain greater endurance. A sub-power of Peak Human State. *Peak users of this ability are enabled to run for so many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. Enhanced Durability *The power to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. When amplified by chi, the body is capable of withstanding most forms of pain. The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species. Spiritual Meditation *The ability to train one's mind to induce a mode consciousness in order to realize some benefit. Users of this spiritual practice are able to be at one with their spiritual essence as well their mind. They are able to develop a high level consciousness over bodily processes, as well reduce stress and pain on the body. One is also able to detach oneself from worldly concerns, achieve spiritual enlightenment, and gain control of all of their abilities. Power Manifestation *Beings who represent a certain power, concept, emotion or elemental force. Beings such as these embody/represent some kind of power or concept. Becoming a physical representation of one's inner power. Chi Augmentation *The power to focus one's chi and enhance one's physical capabilities. The user can channel their own chi through their own body in order to increase their physcial aspecs. Tenchi Abilities Casual Tenchi *Angelic Sense:'' Gain a powerful sixth sense that can detect the unnoticeable. *''Angelic essence:'' As a wielder of an Tenshi, users will ascend into a powerful Angelic state but is very much so human. *''Angelic Form:'' User will become composed of the Tenshi and gain power that rivals other Angelic beings. *''Supernatural Condition:'' Possess a level of physical nature that surpasses normal beings. *''Heavnly Divine Control:'' Users that have been blessed with a Tenchi, when in True Tenchi form,they will be able to command spiritual forces of the Light Hadou range. Such as 'Spirits' Or 'Yokai'. Battle Tenchi *''Regeneration:'' Due to the High flow of Chikara no Hadou If injured by any means, user can regenerate from the damage only if out of battle situations. *''Weak Energy Manipulation:'' Only In Tenchi forms the user is able to manipulate minor forms of pure energy if the attacks are thrown at the user. And only, if it is meant to attack the user of the Tenshi, able to redirect it back to its source or use to empower the user. *''Angelic Destruction:'' Use all of the Light hadou within the 20 mile radius by implementing into oneelf to gain destructive power. 'Weapon of Choice' Single Katana Nicknamed the Crimson Blade, Miazaki carries around a sword that was crafted around the image of the phionex. As his armor reflexs the "Crimson" The sword in a sense is a symble of the fire in his soul. (NON-MAGICAL SWORD) Allies/Enemies Allies *Dr.Hideo (Enemy earlier on in life) *Maria (Wife) Enemies *KPD 'Background' At a very young age, Miazaki knew what he wanted to be. He wanted to be a policeman, walking around the streets, protecting the innocent and fighting against crime. Coming from a long untouched Tenchi Soul (Angel Soul) line, he knew where his place was, and knew where his heart should be. Upon exiting the KPD Academy at a young age of 23. Miazaki met a man by the name of Ketosan Hideo, Miazaki became friends with Ketosan during their time in the KPD. They even were partners at a point. They went around Kasaihana city, protecting its streets, the people who needed them. Hideo with his love for the people, and the love for him back. Miazaki saw this and became jealous a bit of Ketosan, his friend and his partner. So every chance Miazaki could get, he would find ways to “out-do” Ketosan. But sometimes he came up short all the time. But after a few years, he saw that, he couldn’t be just like Ketosan, so Miazaki had to be himself. The one who helped the people with all the power he could. Though both Hideo and Miazaki shared the same ideals, where, they would do anything in their powers to protect the ones they love, even at the costs of their own lives. Until the corruption was found within their ranks, Miazaki and Hideo worked together to try and undo the corruption but it proved to be a bigger job then either of them could handle together, or single handedly by a single person. For Ketosan, he left the KPD left with his wife at the age of 33, leaving everything and everyone behind. Being chased down for his secrets, Miazaki tried to cover Hideo's tracks but the corrupt upper administrative of the KPD did something he didn't expect, even for them. They threatened the lives of Miazaki’s family and took his wife Maria to show him they were serious, luckily his kids were sent away at the start of the corruption of the KPD. Miazaki burned with the need for vengeance against the KPD for what they did, but his code prevented it. The KPD was his "Shogun" he couldn't go against them, no matter what they done, or continued to do against him. Following the orders given.. To look for the missing Ketosan Hideo, upon locating kill him on site. So Miazaki spent his time looking for Hideo with a heavy heart but fierce determination to not have his wife die at the hands of the KPD officials in his precinct. Miazaki took the information he could get, lead and tips to the whereabouts of his former partner and friend Ketosan Hideo. Until he was lead to Old New York, a rundown place. A nuclear dump after the Third World War, filled with creates created from nuclear waste and gamma radiation, monsters called the danze. Miazaki couldn’t believe his friend lived HERE. Following quietly and attempting to keep himself safe away from what larked in the open dead streets and underground sewers of Old New York. Miazaki was faced with the true question. Could he truly kill his friend? It wasn’t where his heart truly lied. It lied with his wife’s safety, not in the death of his friend. True to who he was originally, he couldn’t do that to his friend. Retreating from Old New York, he returned to his precinct to claim he didn’t find anything on his conquest in Old New York. Years later, now in his late 40’s (about 47/48 assuming), Miazaki on one of his walkabouts in the streets of Kasaihana, caught wind of a vigilante by later known name of Dead-Shot entering the District Two KPD buildings and killing every known officer alive. (Reference Ark 2 Episode 2 ) Miazaki took this open door to escape, as he no longer wished to be a part of the corruption that was the KPD any longer, no longer remembering the true meaning of the KPD. Leaving his badge somewhere on a young man’s desk, as every able man and woman flew out the door to District two. That left everything clear for Miazaki to take back what was his. Going to where the KPD kept his wife, he broke Maria out, and ran out of Kasaihana into the night. Months later, settling into a village somewhere in the mountains, two years later, Maria passed away from cancer. Now Miazaki lives by himself in a village high in the mountains. Not on any map without traveling by foot. No phones. No technology. Miazaki lives in alone, and in peace. Training in his Tenchi Soul, and training in Martial Arts, once in a while, a few of the kids with for him to train them. Somehow, Miazaki got the feeling he was like Ketosan...but he knew he could never match the strength or speed, or skill of him. But if these kids wished to be trained, he will do what he can to give these kids a hope for a future up in a secluded mountain village. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairwomen Nakayama: Nakayama Isabel (talk) 23:55, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 19:47, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:NPC Category:Ex-KPD